Diskussion:USS Defiant (NCC-75633)
Wie sieht's denn nu mit der Registrierung von der zweiten Defiant aus? Ich dachte bislang, dass die mit der Umbenennung der Sao Paulo in Defiant auch gleich mitgeändert wurde - in NX-74205-A. Ich seh hier gerade auf http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/documentaries/article/5378.html folgendes: *Only a few months later, as a replacement for Sisko's command — and as practically a personal favor from Admiral Bill Ross — the same-class Sao Paulo was fully renamed and renumbered as an all-new U.S.S. Defiant. Despite going into production as a standard design, its experimental "NX? designation was never officially changed — even on this replacement. Also doch nach wie vor nur "NX-74205"? -- defchris 00:56, 16. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Eigentlich ist das wohl wirklich so, auch wenn es nicht gerade Sinn macht. In der Serie resultiert es halt daraus, daß man einfach das alte Modell weiter genutzt hat. Jetzt könnte man natürlich auch beide Schiffe unter USS Defiant (NX-74205) führen, und hieraus einen Redirect machen. Dazu sollte aber erstmal Konsens da sein. (Diese Variante hier dient ja auch der Klarstellung in Artikeln, daß es sich eben nicht um die erste Defiant handelt, von der die Rede ist, weshalb vermutlich in der MA/en auch diese Lösung praktiziert wird.) --84.131.25.234 14:32, 16. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Naja, aber dennoch wäre es ja nicht canon die Registrierung der Sao Paulo einfach von Seiten der Fans zu übernehmen und sowohl die Serie, als auch Paramount sehr nahe stehende Quellen wie nunmal StarTrek.com einfach links liegen zu lassen - defchris/✍ talk 10:57, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Oh, glaub mir, manchmal wissen die Fans die Materie besser als die Schwachköpfe, die sich um die startrek.com-Homepage kümmern. Leider gibt es noch schwachsinnigere Fans, die von der Homepage infach 1:1 kopieren, ohne nachzugucken, ob das überhaupt stimmt (siehe z.B. 2113 und hier) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:29, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Nichtsdestotrotz war diese neue Registriernummer, doch nie auf dem Schirm zu sehen, oder hat jemand einen Screenshot - oder sonst eine glaubhafte Quelle? Für mich erscheint die Registriernummer ziemlich aus der Luft gegriffen. - defchris/✍ talk 19:05, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::Naja, es ist halt die der USS Sao Paulo. Wenn Du willst, kannst Du es natürlich verschmelzen, so wie ich eben bei der Valiant. --Porthos 19:19, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::::So, ich hab jetzt den Artikel USS Defiant (NX-74205) geändert und soweit "verschmolzen", als dass ich das Wichtigste wohl übernommen habe. Gibt's denn wirklich keinen Beleg für die von der Sao Paulo übernommene Registrierungsnummer? Bilsang sieht das für mich nach wie vor nach einer Annahme aus - und die sind ja nunmal hier nicht canon, wenn ich die FAQ richtig verstanden hab. - defchris/✍ talk 00:46, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::::Wo ich grad hier beim Nachschlagen nachschaue - so scheint es dort auch nur komplizierte Erklärungen zu geben. Dass die roten Pullis in Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan vielleicht auch "nur" auf die Red Squad hinweisen, die auf Ausbildungsflügen auch Offiziersränge haben, kommt man natürlich nicht... - defchris/✍ talk 00:55, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::::Tendenziell neige ich auch zum Zusammenlegen, man kann ja die Abschnitte mit großen Überschriften in USS Defiant (NX-74205) klar trennen. --Memory 21:32, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Ich denke, die Zusammenlegung ist relativ falsch. Wir machen für die Defiant Ausnahme bei den Namenskonventionen: Da in dies ein Serienraumschiff ist, braucht es sich den Artikel nicht mit anderen Raumschiffen des gleichen Namens zu teilen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:07, 26. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Was machen wir dann? Einen Artikel "USS Defiant (NX-74205)-II"? (Wenn das hier nicht stimmt.) --Porthos 22:43, 26. Jul 2005 (UTC)